Blog użytkownika:Gusiofredka 007/Dawne czasy
Witajcie. Oto mój pierwszy blog ^.^ Kilka informacji:- - Historia dzieje się w czasach teraźniejszych (tak jakby ;) ) - Pisane z różnych perspektyw (najczęściej z perspektywy Czkawki) - Nexty będą się pojawiały najpradopodobniej co tydzień - Przepraszam z błędy ortograficzne Prolog Miasto nawiedziła burza... (to normalne xD a ja piszę trzy kropki [uwielbiam -->... ]) Koło miejskiej biblioteki przekradły się trzy postacie. Weszły do środka (jak... niewiadomo). - Ciszej... ''- Przecież jestem...'' ''- Cisza. Za mną. Musimy odstawić księgę i tyle.'' ''- A co jeśli on jej nie znajdzie?'' - Znajdzie, znajdzie... za ciekawski jest. - Ale po co my to tak właściwie robimy? - Zap''omniałaś? A więc mówię jeszcze raz. Dajemy innym szansę na lepsze życie, nowe życie.'' ''-Ehh... znanim stanie się takie "lepsze" to wiele przecierpią...'' ''- Przecież to tylko zwierzęta!'' ''- Masz szczęście, że one tego nie słyszą.'' No to tyle... <---- znowu trzy kropki xD. Nie zanudzam was więcej. Trochę nudny ten prolog ale musiałam ;) Piszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie o tym ^.^ No dobra, piszemy dalej bo czasu mam dużo ;) 'Rozdział I' Perspektywa Czkawki Witajcie, nazywam się Czkawka. Mieszkam w mieście Berk. Chodzę do III klasy gimnazjum. W szkole nie mam za dużo przyjaciół, z dwóch powodów: - doszłem do tej szkoły dopiero w tym roku (przeprowadzka) - wyglądam na strasznego nudziarza Mam jedno marzenie... chcę, żeby stało się co niezwykłego, niesamowitego. Niestety Berk to strasznie spokojne miasto (chociaż ma dość duże rozmiary). W szkole... ''' - Siadajcie Pierwsza lekcja to technika. Uczy jej Pyskacz (dlaczego wszyscy mamy takie dziwne imiona nie mam pojęcia). Najdziwniejsze jest to, że na tych lekcjach prawie nic nie robimy (nie narzekam), ale jeśli już coś zamierzamy wykonać najczęściej są to strasznie niebezpieczne rzeczy. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że jako... czekajcie, czy ja wam mówiłem, że moi rodzice są dyrektorami szkoły? Teraz już wiecie. A wracając... jako uczeń muszę czasami mówić (składać raporty) rodzicom czy wszystko dobrze w szkole. '''Po lekcji techniki nastąpiła lekcja historii. Jak zwykle siadłem z tyłu klasy i zacząłem bazgrać po kartce udając, że pracuję. Nagle dosiadł się do mnie jakiś chłopak (mamy podwójne ławki). - Cześć - powiedział szeptem. - Hej - mruknąłem. Nie jestem zbytnio otwarty na nowe znajomości. - Nazywam się Śledzik, a ty? Kolejne głupie imię ehh... odpowiem mu, dla świętego spokoju. - Czkawka. - Syn dyrektora? - Tak, a co? - Co on mnie tak wypytuje? - Nic. I tak zakończyliśmy rozmowę. Dzwonek na przerwę 20 minutową. Wychodzę na dwór a tam kogo widzę? Grupę Sączysmarka i Astrid. Smark i Astrid są parą. Nie, żeby mnie to coś obchodziło ale Astrid jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole i nie sądzę by zasługiwała na tego... no sami wiecie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zasneliście z nudów. Dopiero się rozpisuję ;) Może koło 20:00 pojawi się nowy rozdział. Piszemy ;) Rozdział II Smark i jego banda podchodzą do mnie. W jego grupie widzę Śledzika. Hm... może dlatego tak mnie wpatrywał, ponieważ Sączysmark mu kazał? W skład bandy wchodzą: - Szpadka (bliźniaczki Mieczyka) - Mieczyk (bliźniak Szpadki) - Smark No i oto jego opis moim zdaniem: Zapatrzony w siebie, mój ukochany kuzynek (niestety). - Czołem fajtłapo! - zadrwił Sączysmark. Przszedłem obok niego, oczywiście mnie popchnął. Jak zwykle... - Obraził się pan mądrala? He, he Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać oprócz Śledzika i o dziwo... Astrid. Patrzyła na mnie jakby.... z współczuciem. Perspektywa Astrid ' Szkoda mi Czkawki. Nie lubię go... I to bardzo ale Sączysmark nie musi go tak poniżać. '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' Na szczęście już koniec lekcji. Pani kazała nam przeczytać jakąś książkę. Idę teraz do biblioteki. Proszę....... żeby była jeszcze otwarta! Jest!!! 'Uwaga! Teraz przez pewien czas będzie taka jakby fantastyka. Nie wyśmienicie mnie ^.^ Takie tylko ostrzeżenie ' Wchodzę... - Halooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Jest tu kto? Wszędzie regały pełne książek i ani jednej żywej duszy... Zacząłem zaglądać wszędzie, nikogo nie było. Nagle na jednym regale coś się zaświeciło... jakaś książka. Powoli wziąłem ją i nagle zaczął wyć alarm przeciw włamaniowy czy jakoś tak. Uciekłem do domu zabawy przypadkiem przedziwną księgę. Dopiero w moim pokoju, dokładnie ją obejrzałem. Nosiła tytuł: Czas Smoków '''No to tyle, za niedługo wstawię nowy rozdział. Papatki ;) ^.^ Piszemy dalej ^.^ Teraz będzie MEGA fantastyka :/ Rozdział III Perspektywa Narratora Czkawka próbował otworzyć tajemniczą księgę. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się. Z środka wpłynęła smuga światła. Cały pokój zalało światło.... a potem cały ŚWIAT. Wiem głupie ale takie będzie moje całe opowiadanie ;) Perspektywa Czkawki ''' Obudziłem się, chyba zemdlałem, ale leżałem nie na dywnie tylko na drewnianych deskach. Ej... co jest grane?! - Mamo! Tato! - zawołałem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wszystko się zmieniło. Łóżko, no... wyglądało jak łóżko, tylko jakoś inaczej. Jakby, hmm... mniej współcześnie. Cały pokój tak wyglądał. '''Piszemy dalej ;) Dziękuję za miłe komentarze ^.^ ♡ ☆♡ ☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ Co się dzieje!? Mój umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach. Jak ten mój pokój wygląda! Wyglądam przez okno. Widok o mało nie zwala mnie z nóg. *o* Wszystkie domy wyglądają podobnie. Stoją obok siebie. Wygląda na wioskę. Za domami widać morze. Wszystko wygląda tak jakby... staroświecko :/ Chwila! O czym my się uczyliśmy na historii... Właśnie! O wikingach! To wszystko wygląda niemal tak jak opisywał nam pani! Tylko jak ja tutaj się znalazłem? Odwracam się i na coś nadeptuję. Na podłodze leży ta księga. To wszystko przez nią! Otwieram ją z ostrożnością. Wypada jakiś list. Czytam: Witaj! Nie lubię długich listów więc napiszę krótko. '' ''Nie dotykaj księgi! '' ''A pod spodem długie rzędy jakiś znaków. No błagam jak miałem przeczytać ten list, nie dotykając książki! Jaki głupiec musiał to pisać! - Czkawka!!! Gdzie jesteś!? - to głos mojej mamy! - Tutaj! - krzyknąłem. Weszła do pokoju. Jak ona wygląda! (Tak jak Valka z JWS2 tylko bez tej zbroi. PS. Teraz wszyscy wyglądają tak samo jak w JWS1) - Jak ty wyglądasz! - krzyknęła mama. Spojrzałem na siebie. W co ja jestem ubrany! *o* Jakąś kamizelka i dziwna bluzka. - Co się stało z twoim pokojem! I mama zemdlała. - Tato!!! - krzyknąłem. Usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Do mojego pokoju wszedł tata. Ale nie wyglądał jak mój dawny tata... Stał się większy i miał olbrzymią brodę. Normalnie wiking w 100 %. - Co się stało Synu??? *o* - tata podbiegł do mamy. Ta jak na zawołanie "obudziła się". Wybiegłem z mojego pokoju i zbiegłem szybko po schodach. Na dole omało też nie zemdlałem. Przeszedłem przez przemieniony salon i wybiegłem na pole. Inni ludzie również powychodzili z domów. Wyglądali podobnie jak mój tata, a ma czy ja. Byłem przerażony, nie dlatego, że jesteśmy w innym świecie. Dlatego, ponieważ to wszystko moja wina... I to będzie koniec rozdziału III Kolejny rozdział może jutro. 'Rozdział IV' Co ja zrobiłem!!! Nie, to nie może być naprawdę, obudź się Czkawka! Nie to nic nie da... ciekawe czy da się to jakoś odkręcić. Czekajcie, dlaczego jest tak ciemno??? Już noc. Ehh... taj nocy nie zasnę z dwóch powodów: będę myśleć co zrobić i nawet jeśli coś wykombinować łóżko i tak będzie twarde jak kamień. Następnego dnia Rano okazało się, że w nocy odbyła się narada. W takim wielkim budynku. Nazwali ją twierdzą. Tam będą się odbywały dyskusje i tym podobne. Ale również tam będzie można spożyć śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Wyszedłem z domu nie znaleźiwszy rodziców. Postanowiłem się przejść. Moją uwagę zwróciła wielka arena. Doszłem do wniosku, że nasz stadion przerobiono na taką właśnie arenę. Poszedłem do twierdzy. Tam zastałem niemal wszystkich z naszego miasta. A teraz, raczej wioski. -Czkawka jesteś! Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! - zawołała moja mama. Zapomniałem wam chyba powiedzieć, że rano mama mi wszystko wyjaśniła. - Tak, jak widać przyszedłem - powiedziałem bez wielkiego entuzjazmu. W ogóle byłem dzisiaj dość markotny. No ale jak mam być szczęśliwy wiedząc co tu naprawdę się stało i dotego przez moją winę... Podeszłem do stołu który wzkazała mi mama. Przy nim siedziało pięć osób. Jęknąłem cicho. Ponieważ przy stole siedział nie kto inny a Sączysmarki i jego grupa. Na mój widok wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nawet w tym świecie jestem tylko ciamajdą. Usiadłem z dala od nich, na drugim końcu ławki, i spojrzałem co mam na talerzu. Nie spodziewałem czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Na talerzu ujrzałem zwykłą wędzoną rybę i kromkę niezbyt świeżego chleba. No bo czego się spodziewać w tym okropnym świecie. Zjadłem szybko, zapytałem mamy czy mogę wyjść. Tak szczerze trochę mi przeszkadzał zaduch panujący w twierdzy. Mama kazała mi iść prosto dodomu albo zostania przed budynkiem. Wolałem tą drugą opcję. Nie lubię dowiadywać się o wszystkim zawsze ostatni. Gdy już byłem na zewnątrz zacząłem się zastanawiać co jeszcze czeka mnie w tym świecie. Jakie czają się tu niebezpieczeństwa. Szczury to tutaj pewnie codzienność. Wolałbym zostać w tam. W domu. Nie nawidzę tej księgi. Kopnąłem ze złością kamyk. Jaki miała tytuł ta książka? Czas Smoków czy jakoś tak. Smoków... SMOKÓW!!! Byłem przerażony. Smoki... smoki nie istnieją. Na pewno. Nie martw się, smoki nie istnieją, Nie istnieją. Ehh... po co sobie wmawiać coś co jest nieprawdą. Pobiegłem do twierdzy. W środku ktoś przemawiał. To nasz prezydent. - UWAGA!!! TRZEBA ZROBIĆ WYBORY NA PREZY... WODZA,TEJ EEE... WIOSKI. KTO CHCE KANDYDOWAĆ??? Wstały trzy osoby. Był to ojciec Sączysmaka, Pyskacz i mój tata. O nie... Miałem złe przeczucia. Udałem się do domu. Cały dzień przesiedziałem przy kominku. Pod wieczór przyszli moi rodzice.Tata od razu po przekroczeniu progu wykrzyczał dumnie: - SYNU!!! TWÓJ OJCIEC WŁAŚNIE ZOSTAŁ WODZEM!!! A jak mógłby nie zostać wodzem... Mamy cały rozdział :) 'Rozdział V' Perspektywa Czkawki Noc. Ale nie taka zwykła noc. Ogień, dużo ognia. Wybiegłem z domu. Po drodze na zewnątrz nie napotkałem rodziców. Kolejny raz w ciągu doby miałem złe, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia. Na zewnątrz widzę widok którego się bałem... smoki. Wiele smoków. Palą całą wioskę. Ale zamiast uciekać myślałem. Myślałem o tym, żę mogłem zapobiec temu przynajmiej w pewnej część. Przecież mogłem ostrzec wioskę. No tak, nikt by mi nie uwierzył. Znalazłem rodziców. Tata miał topór, inni również mieli broń. Ciekawe skąd ją wzieli... no ale teraz nie pora na takie sprawy. Mama mnie zauważyła. - Czkawka! Masz natychmiast wrucić do domu! Musisz uciekać! - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć przerażenie. Uciekłem. Z moją mamą nie ma się co spierać. Nagle potknąłem się o kamień. Leżałem chwilę na ziemi. Miałem olbrzymie szczęście bo nad mną przeciał smok z ogonem jak maczuga. Pobiegłem do lasu. Biegłem najszybciej jak się dało. Natrafiłem na... ehh, nie pamientam jak nazywały się te wszystkie ukształtowania terenu itp.. Nigdy nie przykładałem się do tego tematu chociaż z biologi byłem całkiem niezły. W tym czymś czego nie umiałem nazwać, było jeziorko. Zszedłem na dno tej dolinki czy jak to tam nazwać. Przeczekałem tam atak smoków. Pół roku później Podczas tych sześciu miesięcy wiele się zmieniło. Ludzie zaczeli powoli się przyzwyczajać. Zaczeli polować, ćwiczyć i wyrabiać nową broń. Ja pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni. On jedyny był mim przyjacielem. No była jeszcze mama, ale to co innego. Do tajemniczej księgi ani razu nie zajrzałem. I dobrze. Codziennie chodziłem nad krucze urwisko. Tak nazwałem to miejsce gdzie chowałem się po raz pierwszy przed smokami. Znajomi ze szkoły stali się jeszcze bardziej nieznośni. Wyśmiewali się ze mnie z różnych powodów, na przykład, że nie umiem walczyć, że nie zabiłem jeszcze żadnego smoka itp. Oj tak, każdy z nich zabił smoka... każdy oprócz mnie. Kolejny atak... stoję obok mamy. Jak zwykle każe mi uciekać. Więc spełniam jej rozkaz. Już kilka razy próbowałem zabić smoka, ale nic z tego. Nagle słyszę krzyk mojej matki. Odwracam się i widzę wielkiego pomarańczowego smoka szybyjącego w moją stronę. Nigdy nie widziałem jeszcze takiego smoka. Miał aż dwie pary skrzydeł. I do tego leciał prosto na mnie. Sparaliżowało mnie ze strachu. Smok złapał mnie i poleciał wyżej. Nawet nie próbowałem się szarpać. No bo jakie ja mam szanse ze smokiem!? Widziałem tylko moją mamę krzyczącą z rozpaczy. Potem widziałem już tylko chmury i chmury. I jak? Kategoria:Opowiadania